


Roar with your heart and soul

by Talokina



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magical Accidents, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lion is standing in front of him, where Lothar had stood seconds ago. Oh no. Khadgar gulps and stands here, petrified, watching the big cat with big eyes. </p><p>Or where Khdgar has some slight issues with his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roar with your heart and soul

**Author's Note:**

> All good things come in threes. I had so much fun writing this. Tell me what you think :)

Khadgar sometimes wonders how the rumours about him got so fast out of hand. He was aware that the people knew about his role in the fight with Medivh. Khadgar was the new guardian, a heavy title and even a heavier burden. Of course someone like him would be powerful? 

Well, the answer is yes and no. He is good with magic, he has always been, but does this mean he masters every spell? No.

Two weeks ago, Queen Taria had invited him to come to visit Stormwind, wooing him with the many books of the Stormwind library and his luxurious guardian chambers, but he had declined. The reason had been childish, even a little vain, but Khadgar wanted nobody to know about this magical blooper. He had decided to really claim this tower for himself once and for all and started to redecorate. First he wanted to start with the walls. He liked the colour blue _(a little voice whispered that it reminded him of a certain person),_ and started a spell that would let the colour cover the walls. Genius as he had been, he had stood too close to the walls, so he got a taste of his own spell. The result was that his hair, even his eyebrows, had turned bright blue. Durability had been one of his main goals for this spell, so it had taken quite some time and efforts to get rid of it. Even now, he swears that sometimes his black hair have a blue glint.

A week ago, he had tried to arrange the library using magic. Somehow his magic had touched the magic in some of the books and awakened it. Flying books had been one of the easier effects. Some books had started reciting spells, who fortunately didn’t do anything, but still disturbed his concentration. He had “banished” a few books, since they’ve recited some spells that would do more harm than good and which he didn’t want to know, at least not yet. Khadgar still hopes that these books don’t start flying too. There are merrier things than waking up in the middle of the night to books flapping next to you.

Nobody has been with him, but it seems like his time alone is definitely over now. Khadgar has watched the small dot on the sky coming closer and realises it’s a gryphon approaching. There’s only a person who would visit him, so Khadgar teleports into the tower’s entrance hall and waits for Lothar to enter.

The commander is wearing his armour, the lion of Stormwind shining on his breast and enters the tower with long strides.

“Lothar. It’s nice to see you here.” Khadgar welcomes him.

“Oh is it?” Lothar stops and stands now a few steps before him, crossing his arms. “One could think that you hole up here and avoid coming to Stormwind.” Khadgar hears the silent accusation and bites his tongue, holding the cheeky words for himself. He knows that Lothar and Taria worry about him and he appreciates their concern. But he is the guardian. He can handle himself.

“I am busy.” He replies, trying to keep cool. Something about Lothar just makes him act like a fidgeting child. Lothar only raises an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you.” Lothar’s voice drips with sarcasm. “But the Alliance likes to keep in contact with their new guardian.” The hidden message is clear; they want to check on him and make sure he doesn’t end up like Medivh.

“Well, excuse me for not being as good as you, Lion of Azeroth.” Khadgar quips, feeling his anger and his magic rise. One thing he definitely doesn’t need is a magical blooper in front of Khadgar.

“Well it’s time for a break then. Maybe being with me, some of my grandeur will rub off to you.” Lothar replies and Khadgar is sure there’s mischief glinting in his eyes. Khadgar sighs and rubs his temples. Maybe a break, coming away from this place, would help him. On the other hand, spending time with Lothar will affect him, especially his heart. Khagar turns around and closes his eyes for a second, having a moment for himself. He hopes that Lothar doesn’t mind. When he turns around, Lothar is gone.

A lion is standing in front of him, where Lothar had stood seconds ago. _Oh no._ Khadgar gulps and stands here, petrified, watching the big cat with big eyes. It’s only a polymorph spell, he tells himself, and it will wear off. No need to overreact.

Khadgar waits one minute, then two, then three and despite his best efforts, he starts to panic. He hasn’t made a move and the lion, or Lothar, hasn’t either. It seems to be focusing on the young guardian, not losing sight of him.

“Oh by the light, what will the queen do with me if she finds out about this?” Khadgar murmurs under his breath. Nobody would treat the transformation of their brother into a lion lightly. Exile, prison, or even worse possibilities flash before his eyes. The lion stretches his massive body and starts roaming around, his gaze still fixed on Khadgar.

It must have been unconscious magic, Khadgar ponders. The lion on his chest, his nickname, even his behaviour reminded the young mage of a lion, so somehow his magic made the connection between Lothar and a lion. However how this resulted in Lothar being turned into a lion is beyond him, at least for now. It’s time for action.

Khadgar starts reciting the incarnation for the spell, a spell that’s supposed to turn anything back into its original state, while channelling memories of Lothar. Magic engulfs the lion and for a moment, Khadgar dares to hope. His hopes are crushed when the he sees the lion still standing there, looking irritated now and prowling closer to the mage.

“No Lothar, please stay there. You don’t want to eat me. Mages taste bad.” Khadgar babbles while trying to keep his distance. The lion tilts his head and stops walking around. Khadgar sighs in relief. But this was a lion, and not some dog or cat who might take orders, so the Lion of Azeroth comes even closer. He lets out a roar and Khadgar, too startled to do anything, stands still and lets Lothar nuzzle his hand.

Still holding his breath, he buries his hand into the lion’s mane and notices the big cat starting to hum. Khadgar guesses that someone likes strokes and continues.

“Your mane is great, whether you’re a lion or a human.” The words slip out of his mouth before he can do anything. Lothar turns his head towards him and bares his teeth. Khadgar has almost leapt up before realising that this is supposed to be a smile.

“I’m sure you would still would be a real menace on the battle field. A lion in alliance armour, that would be the real deal right? You fight so well, I’m sure you would cause mayhem as a lion.” Khadgar enjoys talking to Lothar this way and although he can’t talk with him, the commander still finds a way to express himself. Right now he is prancing, causing Khadgar to chuckle.

“I still wish I could turn you back.” Khadgar sighs. He enjoys this, and realizes that he hasn’t felt this calm, this serene since… Well he honestly can’t recall.

Lothar stands up and goes to the entrance and Khadgar quickly blocks him.

“No Lothar, you can’t just go.” He tells him and the young mage swears that if lions could raise an eyebrow, this one would. Lothar walks right past him.

Lothar’s gryphon isn’t afraid of him and Khadgar wonders if it recognizes it’s master. Out of the blue, the same magic he has used while trying to change back Lothar surrounds him but this time, the real Lion of Azeroth stands before him.

“But how?” Khadgar gasps, his mouth wide open. Unconscious magic again?

“The spell worked in the first place, I just decided to stay like that for a little longer.” The smile he gives Khadgar is a little bit feral, reminding him that Lothar has been a lion just one minute ago.

“You have no idea how much concerned I was!” Khadgar exclaims, shaking his head in disbelief. Relief and even a little indignation flood him. 

“I didn’t want to miss this fun and especially not the compliments.” Lothar grins at him and Khadgar feels his cheeks burn. Of course Lothar has heard and understood everything he said.

“There’s one thing that I have to rectify.” Lothar’s gaze seems to hold him prisoner and with two quick steps, he has crossed the distance between them. The warrior cups his face before pressing his lips against Khadgar’s. The kiss starts sweet, almost coy, and Khadgar grabs Lothar’s shoulders, urging him to deepen the kiss. When they finally let go off each other, Khadgar watches with satisfaction that he’s not the only one panting.

“Mages don’t taste bad.” Lothar purrs into his ear before mounting his gryphon and reaching out for Khadgar.

“I still have one question.” Lothar asks. “Why do your hair have a blue shine?”

Khadgar groans before taking a seat behind Lothar. He can already hear the commander laughing about his misadventures. But honestly, Khadgar can’t wait.


End file.
